A Moment of Happiness
by w nymph
Summary: SPOILERWARNING FOR CHAPTER 435 Thoughts of different people on the straw hat crew after Enies Lobby.
1. Nojiko

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Spoiler warning: If you have NOT read up to chapter 435, don't read this fic (unless you want to be spoiled). You have been warned…

Summery: Thoughts of different people on the straw hat crew after Enies Lobby.

**--- A moment of happiness ---**

**--- Nojiko ---**

Nami the Burglar Cat: 16 000 000 Beli

That's my little sisters bounty. She looks happy on the picture…

Sixteen Million Beli…

On the Grandline she probably was only a small fish, but here, back in the East Blue it is quite much. The average bounty here is three million Beli.

I look at the other posters, which show my sisters nakama.

Their captain, who had got his first bounty by freeing us from the Fishmen, has now the decuple of his original bounty. The swordsman, the chef and the lying sniper are wanted too (though I had a hard time to recognise the latter two).

Then there are the other two, who are, according to the government, too part of their nakama.

One of them is a strange but cute mix between a reindeer and a human child, and said to be their pet.

The other companion is a woman with the name Nico Robin. I smile. It is good that my sister had some female backup with all this crazy guys.

I reread the story of the Enies Lobby-incident. Or at least the government point of view of it…

Soon I will know the other side. Nami always sends letters when they survived major trouble. I think that is her way of dealing with everything that happens to her. After the madness cools down she writes me. And along with the letter always comes a bunch of sea maps. Maps of all the places they had been at in the meantime.

Copies, in case she lose the originals, she claims…

Still smiling I look out of the window into the orange garden, knowing that farther behind it lies Bellemere-sans grave, where a pinwheel daces in the wind.

And I picture Namis carefree smile…

Be happy little sister… 

----

Author's note: I have written Kaya, Zeff and Dr. Kureha. Please tell me if I missed some noteworthy character and who to post next.


	2. Zeff

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Spoiler warning: If you have NOT read up to chapter 435, don't read this fic (unless you want to be spoiled). You have been warned…

Summery: Thoughts of different people on the straw hat crew after Enies Lobby.

**--- A moment of happiness ---**

**--- Zeff ---**

A dream is an unbelievable powerful thing. If combined with a strong will it can crush you like nothing else. I have always known that. And I used to hope that my will would bring me to the All Blue.

But it seems that it wasn't enough. I was lacking something. Now I have realised what this one thing was. Fate. Or maybe I wasn't fated to fulfil my dream myself but to raise the one who would and fulfil it through him.

Yeah, that could it be. After all the little eggplant seemed to be on the best course to find, what I haven't.

It has been so long now since he left. And he's still alive. When I visited the Grand Line, it had been a fight for surviving.

I look at the only picture I have of him. Thought it wasn't worth much. It was just a _very_ bad facial composite. The little eggplant would probably love to kick the drawer for it into the next wall. Or through it…

But as bad as the picture was, if the marine is good for something then it's naming.

Sanji, the _Black Leg_… defiantly a fitting name.

My lips twitch and I fight the urge to smile.

I hear the noises from the kitchen. Patty and Carne are fighting again… I wonder if they already saw the bounty.

I guess a normal person would be worried. But I am not. I survived a whole year on the Grand Line. And, unlike me, the stupid eggplant is with a very tough nakama. A nakama, who is his family, who still believes in the era of dreams…

My old nakama hadn't; they hadn't been worth the word nakama… And now the staff of the Baratie is my family. The little eggplant too will be always part of it.

I'm happy that he has gone away to chase his dreams. He already had itched to go long before the straw-hat kid hat came to the Baratie. I had seen it in his eyes every time somebody mentioned the Grand Line in front of him.

I wonder how his photo will look like once the marine manages to get something proper.

Though I already know, that I will see that shimmer in his eyes.

The shine of dreams and happiness…

----

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. Next one is Kaya. I will take in Shanks , Vivi (BoLiN, HubiKoshin, Cybertoy00), Makino, Buggy (HubiKoshin, Cybertoy00) and Mihawk (Cybertoy00). I also want to give Smoker a try. I won't make Dragon since there isn't enough material on him (Sorry Kez-o the Brave). If anyone has other suggestions please tell me.


	3. Kaya

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Spoiler warning: If you have NOT read up to chapter 435, don't read this fic (unless you want to be spoiled). You have been warned…

Summery: One-shot-series Thoughts of different people on the straw hat crew after Enies Lobby.

**--- A moment of happiness ---**

**--- Kaya ---**

I recognise him instantly.

Even though he wears a very weird mask and is named under an alias, the long nose was enough evidence for me.

Though I wish I could see the rest of his face. It would be really refreshing. I still hear his voice telling all this ridicules stories he used to heighten my spirit. They were so much more entertaining than the books I read now. But I need to read these 'boring' books. I'm going to be a Doctor.

I wonder how he feels now that he got his first bounty. And why he is wearing a mask…

Maybe he just doesn't wants to take credit for his deeds. Sure, Pirates are Outlaws but I think Ussop-san and his crew wouldn't declare war on the World Government without a good reason. They aren't like Kurahadol and his Black Cat Pirates had been.

They much stronger and so much nicer than you would believe pirates to be. Otherwise they wouldn't have helped the village.

In the village everyone miss him… The kids still run every morning through the village to remind them of you and your absence. I guess they can't wait to see you again. They to are excited about your fame.

30 000 000 Beri are nothing to joke about. I wonder how much strength you gained. And how often you were wounded on your way… Because from what it seems is your crew lacking a doctor.

I hear Merry working on dinner in the lower floor of the mansion. Have you seen many houses like this and unhappy girls like me? Did you make them laugh like you made me laugh? I hope you soon come back here so I can hear what you experienced on the Grand Line…

Because then you won't tell me lies…

You would tell me true stories from outside the window. Just to make me happy...

----

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. School and stuff kept getting in the way (not to mansion the infamous Writer's block). But now I'm back and will finish this story as quick as possible. Thanks for so many reviews!!!!!!


	4. Kuleha

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Spoiler warning: If you have NOT read up to chapter 435, don't read this fic (unless you want to be spoiled). You have been warned…

Summery: One-shot-series Thoughts of different people on the straw hat crew after Enies Lobby.

**--- A moment of happiness ---**

**--- Dr. Kuleha ---**

Day for day I'm working. Healing…

It keeps me young. I'm after all just 139…

I still live in the castle, we moved to after that coward fled…

Drum is healing, the economy as well as the people.

I look at the sea and wonder, wonder where he is, that wayward apprentice of mine…

I wonder if he is fulfilling his dreams, if that kid's crew is treating him well, if…

I admit I'm worried. Worried about that naïve, little guy, because back then deep down I didn't want him to leave… That's why I chased him away, so he could chase his dreams, his destiny, his happiness…

On the table lies a pile of sheets, on the top is his, showing him with a sweet smile.

A good shot, despite the reason. Though I think the bounty is a joke (as well as the thought that MY apprentice is a PET!) But what can one expect of the marine in times like this.

I look out of the window, seeing the pink snow fall like sakura leaves in the wind… What a great present Hiriluk made to Drumm and chopper.

And seeing those I smile and resume looking at the sheets.

I wish you luck in your chase for your dreams, chopper…

---

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get the next up sooner…

By the way I have another idea for an OP story. It's going to be multichapter but I have to plan it out a bit.

Warnings: AU, possible OOCness

Summary: What if Zorro had made a different decision regarding the Baroque Works. How would he meet the straw-hat crew and how had the events of Alabasta played out if Zorro wasn't Zorro, but Mr. 2…

Please review.


	5. Makino

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Spoiler warning: If you have NOT read up to chapter 435, don't read this fic (unless you want to be spoiled). You have been warned…

Summery: One-shot-series Thoughts of different people on the straw hat crew after Enies Lobby.

**--- A moment of happiness ---**

**--- Makino ---**

I'm standing in my bar, we have many visitors but somehow it seems lonely. The villagers are here, celebrating your victory on Enies Lobby. The celebrate that you are chasing your dreams…

And I hope that despite the hardships of a pirates life, you are happy.

I know that you haven't been away for long but I can't help but feel that it has been years since you left…

It seems so lonely without you. I remember your determination to become a pirate, the hard training you did to follow your dream…

Now I'm seeing your face again. Even though it's the same picture as the other two times, I still think that you're as happy as you are on the photo.

Beside your poster lie seven others. Are they your friends? Are they laughing with you right now?

I don't know but I hope they are…

I hope so many things…

I hear the chief screaming about us having no shame. Things won't change anytime soon here, I think. Maybe it's good like this… So you have a place to return to…

Because I hope that one day you might call this place your home…

But deep down I know… your home is the blue sea, with all it's adventures and challenges, and your family is your nakama.

The only thing left for me to wish…

To wish that you archive your dream

Good luck, ototou-chan, good luck Luffy… 

Author's Note: Two posts today, for I have let you waiting for so long.


End file.
